onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Art of Weather/Sorcery Clima-Tact
The Sorcery Clima-Tact was first seen when Nami arrived on Sabaody Archipelago from Weatheria and used it on the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates. She later used it during the Fishman Island Arc on lower ranked members of the New Fishman Pirates. History After staying on Weatheria for two years, Nami has gained both new technology and knowledge, being capable of easily destroying small buildings with one attack. Although whether this was due to the Clima-Tact is unknown, as she was not shown using it explicitly at that time. The new Clima-Tact appears to be retractable, as there is a holster for it on the right hip of her belt. Unlike the Perfect Clima-Tact, this new weapon does not have any visible dials protruding from it. Unlike the other Clima-Tacts, this new Clima-Tact can be used for regular daily uses too such as taking shower. Furthermore, it allows Nami to create Sea Clouds that are able to survive on the Blue Sea. Battle Uses * : Nami has been shown using an upgraded variation of this technique, allowing her to become invisible for an unknown amount of time. When she swings Clima-Tact again, the mirage is released. * : Nami points one of the three segments of the Clima-Tact at an enemy. A small bubble forms at the tip facing the opponent which then bursts and shoots a gust of pressurized air at an enemy at high speed. It resembles a thin whirlwind. This was first used against a member of the New Fishman Pirates who tried to attack her. * : Nami makes a long chain of dark clouds come out of her Clima-Tact. She then swings the cloud chain around her, electrocuting anyone within range of it. It seems to be an upgraded version of her Thunder Lance Tempo and Thunder Charge: Swing Arm used in combination. It was first used against a group of New Fishman Pirates. This is called Storm Cloud Rod in the FUNimation sub. * : Nami creates three dark clouds, in what appears to be a triangular formation. When someone passes through the middle, the clouds electrocute it. It was first seen being used against a small Dragon on Punk Hazard. For create these clouds, Nami used her index fingers instead of her staff, with shaking her fingers like casting Ninjitsu, but she referred it pretending samurai. This move is very similar to Ninjutsu in Naruto series. * Heat Egg '(熱卵) : Nami creates a small bubble on the tip of one of the three segments of her Clima-Tact. The bubble produces immense heat which can melt snow easily. It was first used against Monet to melt her snow.( It's possible that this technique is a upgraded version of the Heat Ball) Other Uses * : Nami makes a small rain cloud above her head. She uses the rain from the cloud as a way of showering. * : Nami creates a path made out of Sea Clouds, which are able to survive on the Blue Sea unlike normal Sea Clouds. It is first used to create a path to Punk Hazard over the sea of flames. References Site Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Weapons